All I Ever Wanted
by MyHeartBelongsToYou
Summary: She likes him, he likes her. Shes stubborn, he's even more stubborn. Mr.Nasty and Ms.Nice
1. The Begining

Chapter 1

It was 9 in the morning; Paula was sipping on some coffee and listening to her mp3 player. She was on her way to breakfast with the other 2 judges of American Idol, Simon and Randy. Simon was a British man with an accent, and sometimes was her best friend sometimes got on her nerves. Randy was black, had glasses and said those words like 'dog' and 'yo'. She was wondering if she should dread seeing Simon or be happy to go. She was listening to her song "Dance like There's No Tomorrow" on her pink mp3 player which was in the pocket of her jeans. Paula had blue eyes, brown hair, and was wearing jeans and a top today. She loved getting dressed up, but for jogging to breakfast? She could care less on what she looked like. She had sunglasses and a hat on so the paparazzi wouldn't see her, which luckily they didn't.

When she got to breakfast, Simon and Randy seemed to be in good moods. They smiled and Randy hugged her, even though he saw her that morning at 8 waiting for coffee.

"Hi Pawler" Simon teased and hugged Paula. They were almost total opposites and as people say opposites attract. So Simon and Paula got along well, at times…

"Hey," Paula greeted and sat down "I'm tired".

"Me too" Simon sat down next to her, "I didn't sleep at all last night."

"Yah me either" Randy said and sat down on the other side of the booth. Then his cell phone rang Randy looked at the caller ID. "Unknown". "Well," he said "It can wait" he flipped the cell phone and hit ignore.

Next top them were a brown haired girl and a blonde guy. They were sitting and were singing songs then guessing names of the songs. The girl started to sing a song, a song that Simon and Paula recognized. Paula was listening and started to sing along. Then nudged Simon, saying 'listen'

The girl was singing 'Bleeding Love' by Leona Lewis a star Simon found on his show in Britain. She was singing every note perfectly.

"You know you sang every note perfectly." Simon said to the girl..

"Thanks." She smiled, "Hey aren't you three judges on American Idol, Paula, Simon and Randy?"

"Yah" the blonde boy said, "I recognize you from somewhere"

"Uh yah," Paula didn't know if she should say yes because of all the people in the room.

"Oh, well now that complement means a lot more to me, Thanks"

"No you deserved it" Paula said

"Well, that means a lot because I love to sing and I'm a huge fan of yours. I love your new song Dance like There's No Tomorrow" The girl said.

"Oh thanks" Paula smiled. Then the girls check came.

"We better get going. So thanks again for the complements."

"Welcome, Bye!" The three judges said as the girl left.

"So, guys what do you want to get?" Paula said.

"I don't know." Simon said in his accent, "Maybe some eggs. I like eggs."

"Yah. I might have an omelet." Randy said.

"Me too" Paula said, "With cheese, lots of cheese." Paula gave the guys two thumbs up and a big smile. The guys laughed a bit and then started to talk about songs.

"I like the song on kiss 108, 7 things I hate about you, by Miley Cyrus or With You by Chris Brown" Paula commented, "Have you guys heard about those songs?"

"'With You', because David Archuleta sang that song this year." Simon said.

"I mean have you heard the regular version by Chris Brown?"

"I think so, like once." Simon said.

"Well I love that song." Just then the girl they met rushed in and grabbed her purple mp3 player, and said "Forgot it", then she said bye again and left.

"Well," Paula said "What are you guys doing this summer?"

"Going back to Britain, to do X-Factor. You want to guest star again?" He asked politely.

"If you're as nice as last time I will." Paula said "It was so fun"

"What about you, Randy" Simon asked.

"I can't I have stuff to do this summer, guitarist for songs and CD's. Sorry Dog." Randy said.

"Its okay" Simon said. Paula put her head on Simons shoulder and he smiled. She realized he was in a good mood and she didn't dread going to Britain with him and she shouldn't have even thought she would dread the breakfast. Simon was in a good mood and that made her happy. Then her pink razor phone rang. She lifted her head off of Simons shoulder, flipped her phone and looked at the caller ID and it said "Manager".

"One sec guys." She said. "Hello?"

"Hi Paula, this is your manager, Steve."

"Hi, what's up?"

"Well, we booked you for a movie, taping in Britain this summer called Summer Love. You're the lead girl and you get to pick the lead guy. I just wanted to tell you, so you can keep your eyes out for a guy you think would be a good new actor. Make sure your okay with kissing this guy. You and this man have a kissing scene in 3 places and other romantic things in other places in the movie."

"Alright I will. When does it start filming? Soon?"

"Yes soon so ask some guys, okay and once you find a good guy tell me."

"Alright, Thanks, Bye." Paula hung up and went back to the table..

"Hey guys." Paula said "I am starring, Yes starring in a movie called Summer Love and I get to pick the lead man for the film! Its perfect because the filming is in Britain! So Simon do you want to do it?" She smiled and thought about the little kiss, or kisses she forgot to mention, but its called Summer LOVE so he might get the hint.

"Alright." Simon said and smiled, "I'll do it"

Paula smiled big "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She hugged him tightly and sat down. Then she started talking to Randy and Simon again about songs and the movie.

When they were finished Simon invited Paula over his house to discuss the movie. Then she told him all about the three kissing scenes and how happy she was about him doing the role. She started to babble a bit and she realized that but she kept talking and talking and talking, until finally Simon got on a different subject, X-Factor and where they would be staying in Britain, if she wanted to stay at his house or at a hotel. She said she wouldn't mind staying at Simon's house. Paula smiled the whole time and so did Simon. They loved spending time together, planning or shopping.

Finally after a long wait, Paula asked to go shopping.

"I knew you were going to say that!" said Simon.

"We could go out shopping then to lunch and maybe somewhere to get you a new shirt" She joked and smiled really big.

"Oh now you agree with Ryan!" Ryan was their show American Idols host. Simon and Paula were judges along with Randy. Ryan always said Simon should get a new shirt instead of his black V neck shirt. Simon picked Paula up and tickled her for her remark. As Simon knows Paula laughs too much when you get her started so all he had to do was tickle her once and he made her hysterical, laughing to hard to breath.

"Okay, okay, UNCLE!" Paula screamed. Paula like many other people say uncle when people tickle them to much.

"Uncle who?" Simon teased and put her down gently as possible on the couch. Paula couldn't stop laughing.

"Are you done yet?" Simon kept saying, his jokes made her laugh even more. She smiled big and stopped laughing. Paula ran outside and to Simon's car.

"Lets go." Paula said. Simon locked his house and met Paula at the car.

"Ladies first," Simon said and opened the car door for Paula. "So, where to first?" he asked.

"Maybe a shoe store! Your choice!" She smiled. She was enjoying this 'quality time' more than she thought she would. Simon bought almost everything she wanted, no matter how many times she had said se was going to pay. He spent so much money on her, she insisted to pay him back but he said no. Paula was excited to go to England with Simon and shoot their movie. Once she got home after dinner she called her manager and told him Simon Cowell will do the guy role. The manager said okay and soon after called back and said Simon was perfect for the role. Paula sat on her couch and picked up Tulip, her pet Chihuahua. Then she turned on MTV. Their was a huge segment on with Terri Seamore and Simon Cowell about their split. Simon had split up with Terri because he didn't think they had chemistry, even though some others, thought they did. Some people thought Saula was the best couple, Saula is Simon and Paula's couple nickname. People still think they should get a nickname even though they weren't a couple. Even though they weren't a couple their were a million videos on you tube about 'Saula love'. Paula kept on thinking about 'Saula' and knew that her and Simon wouldn't be together. They are opposites at most times and if they disagree they get in a huge fight even if its about something as small as a feather.

The girl that the judges met at the restraunt's name is Maddie short for Madeline. She loved to sing, but was only 13 or else she would've gone on American Idol herself. She sat on her bed and then got up, she went over to her computer turned it on and started typing, she loved to write music and stories, that was her favorite thing to do except singing. She typed and typed, her ideas flowing into the story, she thought and thought and put everything she thought down. Then when she had no more ideas she went to sleep and would continue the next day.

Simon was doing about the same thing, since him and Paula had stayed out until dinner they had already ate dinner, and they both were tired. That night they had a bond. He realized how much he actually liked Paula and Simon knew she felt the same way. He knew by the smile on her face, and her big blue eyes glistening. He was starting to like her more than just friends. He slapped himself. "You can't like Paula, you can't like Paula" he said softly to himself. Then the phone rang, it was her, Paula. He answered, "Hello,"

"Hi" she said softly, she sounded tired, just as tired as he was after that day of 'bonding' together, and planning.

"So whats up?" he said.

"Nothing much" she said, "Just watching TV holding Tulip."

"Yah its about the same here, except the tulip part," that made Paula smile and giggle, her giggle mad Simon smile.

"Yah." She smiled and then it was silent, all they could hear from one another was breathing. If Paula was next to Simon he would've kissed her. "So, you know that girl we saw at breakfast? She has 6 videos up on you tube and is a writer."

"Well, now she knows we don't read her stories." Paula smiled at Simons comment.

"Her names Madeline."

"Oh, we should contact her to get her a record deal."

"Maybe."

"Yah. So…" Simon said, "Oh yah we have to take the private jet to England in two days so you'd better get packed."

"Alright, what should I bring except clothes and stuff? Anything else?"

"Nope, if you need anything I'll buy it for you."

"No, no, no, you've already spoiled me enough."

"No I haven't, I didn't spend that much on you."

"Uh you spent like at least 10,000 on me, that's enough."

"No its not."

"Yah, it is."

"The only reason I like to spoil you is because I love you and I love to see you happy." Simon realized what he said and was shocked what could spill out of a persons mouth. He knew he couldn't erase what he said so he thought up something to say.

"You love me?"

"In a FRIEND sort-of way, yah."

"Oh okay." Paula was still in shock that that 'mistake' spilled out of his mouth. "Well, what else do you want to talk about?"

"So what outfits are you bringing to England?" he replied, "anything I bought you?"

"Yah, everything you bought me and my mp3 player, wallet and cell phone."

"What's your favorite thing I got you today?"

"I liked everything A LOT!" She smiled. She knew Simon was just talking about clothes to get off the 'I love you' thing, but she was a-okay with that. She didn't really want to talk anymore about his slip-up either.

"I love the red dress you got. You looked very sexy in it." When Simon said sexy Paula said another complement? What is wrong with him today? He never usually gives me this much NICE feedback.

"Thanks," She blushed, "I liked the tuxedo you got it looked great on you, you looked handsome and very sexy yourself." The last phrase just came out she didn't mean to SAY that, she thought it looked sexy on him, but she didn't want to tell him that, it just came out.

Maddie got on the computer and began to type more on her story, the things she wrote about things just slipping out reminded her of what slip-up thing she said when she was talking to the guy she liked. He was guessing who she liked and guessed two people in response she said their names but replaced one with his name then he started to laugh, she did too, laugh it off, she thought.

"Why thank you." Simon said to Paula, "Well I better go get some sleep. If you want we could meet at that breakfast place at like 9:30-ish?"

"Alright" Paula agreed.

"Bye," Simon said

"Bye" Paula said, " I love-" Simon hung up by mistake "You". What Paula said had slipped out again, 'luckily' she thought 'he hung up before he heard'. Even though Paula thought that Simon did hear what she said and was shocked, well he heard enough of it to know the full phrase 'I love you'. He didn't believe his ears. They both were shocked, but they went to bed, like normal.

--

_**Well you like?? Review and stuff!!**_


	2. Drama

_**--Paula's Dreams--**_

_**"Simon? " Paula said "What are you doing in my dreams?" **_

_**"Whatever you want me to do." Simon started to kiss Paula on the neck.**_

_**"Wait, this is wrong, I must be dreaming."**_

_**"Right and Wrong don't matter in a dream…"\**_

_**"Okay. Well then- Paula WAKE UP!"**_

_**"I don't think you'll wake yourself up that way?"**_

_**"Maybe." Paula said, "It might work."**_

_**"You should just give into your desires" He picked her up and brought her upstairs.**_

_**--Simons Dreams--**_

_**"Paula?" Simon said looking at the brunette in front of him.**_

_**"Come and get me." She said in a sexy tone of voice. **_

_**"What?" Simon said**_

_**"Come and get me." she repeated in the same tone. Then strutted toward him.**_

_**"Paula? This must be a dream," **_

_**"So what if it is." She said. She pulled him upstairs and kissed him.**_

Then Simon woke up, it was 6:00 in the morning, earlier than he usually gets up. He wiped his eyes and then got up and turned on his TV in his bedroom. He thought about going back to sleep, but didn't want to still be dreaming about Paula. But he fell asleep anyway.

Paula woke up at 7:00 and got ready for the breakfast with Simon. She was ready an hour early so she sat down and turned on the TV. She was so tired she fell asleep…

**_--Paula's Dreams--_**

_**"Simon?" Paula said staring at the tall figure ahead, "Simon…"**_

_**"Paula you can't do this" Terri said, "I still love him." Terri shook Paula.**_

Paula woke up to find Simon shaking her telling her to get up. Supposedly she'd been saying 'no' over and over again.

"Hi." Paula said. Simon helped her up and they went to breakfast.

At breakfast, they both wanted to talk about their dreams but they didn't. They didn't want each other to think they loved each other. Paula was humming a song. 'Taking Chances' by Celine Dion, Simon recognized the song, but didn't tell her he could hear her because if he did she would stop and he liked her singing voice, even though he never said that he did. Simon started to drum on the table with her humming. Then she started to sing lowly. Then the waitress came up and they both stopped.

"Well, you two are like a band," the waitress said, they both smiled and looked at each other, "You two dating?"

"No!" They both said at the same time, "Were just friends" Paula said.

"Yah, well by the way you look at each other you look like more." The waitress had an accent, Texas-like accent. She took there orders and left.

"So…" Paula was trying to start an actual conversation. "What'd you dream about last night?", she shouldn't have said that because she didn't want him to ask that same question to her.

"Oh nothing important." Simon lied, "Just actually I don't remember."

"So, how do you know its not important then," she smirked.

"I just do." Simon smirked back, "Okay, maybe it was important- but I don't know, I don't remember what I dreamed about."

"Uh huh." said Paula. Paula was thinking how Simon was acting squirrelly," Simon, why are you acting so… how can I say this in a nice way, nervous today?"

"I don't know I guess I'm just insecure." Simon replied politely.

"Why are you insecure, I mean its not like I'm going to attack you." Paula said and thought 'If anyone was going to attack sexually, it would be him.' referring to her dream.

"Not here you won't" Simon said under his breath, also referring to his dream.

"What?" Paula replied not hearing him because he talked so low.

"I said 'Yah, I know.'" Simon lied, he hated lying to her, but he didn't want her to find out about his dream. "What did you dream about?" he asked.

"Oh nothing." Paula said. Paula was thinking about how Simon said the exact same thing about ten minutes ago.

"Oh okay." Simon said, trying to stop the urge to kiss Paula right then and there. Paula was doing the same thing hoping she wont spill her guts like last night on the phone.

"So…"

"So… Just for the record, your single right?"

"Yeah, I thought you knew that? Why?" Paula chuckled a bit when she talked and was completely sad that he didn't hear her last night and that he didn't know that. She waqs surprised that he didn't know that. But she was happy he wanted to know, maybe he liked her.

"Just wondering." Simon said.

"Okay." Paula said smiling. Then Simon kissed her he couldn't control himself. Then the waitress came up.

"I thought you guys weren't dating?"

"We aren't" They both said.

"Okay then if you say so." She put their plates on the table, "Enjoy."

Paula was wondering how to respond to his kiss, to tell him or not. She couldn't live with the guilt of Terri still loving him. But it seems like he doesn't love her anymore. 'I don't know' she thought. She looked at Simon who had her lipstick on his lips, from the kiss.

**_--_**

**_OoOoOo!! What will happen next?? Check out my youtube account_**

**_P3xIdolxMay_**


End file.
